The present invention is designed to control and filter runoff water in storm drains. Drain water frequently carries trash, organic matter, suspended solids, hydrocarbons, metals, nutrients and bacteria is collected from paved surfaces and other areas into a storm drain inlet, then sent into a storm water drain pipe system. Drain water often carries oil collected from the streets.
Various water bodies including ponds, rivers, and oceans can tolerate a certain amount of pollutant loading, but the amount allowed to flow into these collection areas should be minimized. The present invention is a in-line storm water drain filter system having with a series of separation chambers for removing larger material followed by an upflow filter for smaller and dissolved material. The filter box is installed within a storm water drain pipe; this pipe directs drain water through the separation chambers and up flow filter to the storm water drain water passing through an outfall into a lake, pond or retention area. There is an upflow filter between the separation chambers and the outflow to address collection of fine particulates and organics. A hydrocarbon collecting boom in a cage is placed at the last separation baffle on the influent side to absorb hydrocarbons.